


What the Angels Forgot

by SilverFoxOath



Series: Silver's Supernatural Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First work - Freeform, I dont know what to tag, Other, adorable angels!, i like supernatural, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have put a lot of thought into what would happen when I die, but I never thought that this would happen... I never thought that maybe I could change some of the pain certain people go through... I never thought I would meet /them/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you a saint or sinner?

WHAT THE ANGELS FORGOT

PROLOGUE: ARE YOU A SAINT OR SINNER?

            A bright flash of light blinds me. I blink away the spots and look around. I had been transported to a bright white area.

          "Hello?" I call, hoping to find out where I am. An overwhelming bright ball of light approaches me. It feels familiar, so I don't move, letting it examine me. It seems to accept me and shines brighter for a second making me avert my eyes.When I look back the bright ball of light is gone, replaced by a humanoid figure, a very familiar humanoid figure.

           "Mister Chuck?" I whisper confused, "I thought you were a fictional character?"  
            "Silver you dear sweet girl, think back to your stories. I am your creator the one and only god." The figure reveals shocking me."But why am I here lord? I am not worthy to be in your presence, if anything I should be in the opposite of here. Where are the rest of your creations?" I question, confused.  
          "Every soul and being is worthy. The creations? Well they have not been brought into being yet, you see I want to improve you before I create them. What I want to do to you will be painful. Do you consent to it?" He answers.  
           "I consent, just ignore me if I start yelling profanities." I reply,trying to prepare myself. He brings his hand up to my forehead and the last thing I see is his smile. Then darkness and pain take me away.


	2. Chapter 1: A Perfect Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings

WHAT THE ANGELS FORGOT

CHAPTER 1: THE PERFECT BROTHER

           The first thing I hear is a child's laugh. Then a voice, "Gabriel, get away from her! Father said we should not bother her until she wakes up! Gabriel do not touch her! Father will be displeased!" "But Mikey she's so pretty! Father won't mind! Besides she has pretty wings!" Another voice replies.

          "Oh go on Michael let Gabriel have his fun!" A third voice chimes in. "Lucifer! Do not encourage the little mischief maker!" A fourth voice joins the fray. "Raphael! Look at her wings! She only has two! How will she fly?" The second voice questions the fourth.

          "She will fly as I have intended." A fifth very familiar voice adds, the other four squeaking and squealing "Father!" "Are you going to say something Silver?" The voice now remembered as god asks, amused. I open my eyes and sit up, taking in what is new in my surroundings. Then my eyes fall upon the young quartet.

           "Aww!" I say and hurriedly grab the four into a hug, "You four are so cute! So who's who?"

           "I'm Gabriel! Imma arch angle!" said a small brown-haired, amber-eyed, tawny 6 winged little boy. "You mean archangel, silly brother! I am Lucifer, also an archangel." A small blond-haired, blue-eyed, 6 black winged boy rebukes. "I am Raphael. Again I am an archangel." A black-haired, brown-eyed, dark-skinned, 6 brown winged boy says calmly. "I do not want to speak to you." The final one, a black-haired, green-eyed, 6 white winged says, crossing his arms over his chest.

           "Mikey! Be nice! Father said she's gonna be important later!" The young Gabriel whines, giving the one known as Michael what I call puppy-dog eyes. "Gabriel is correct Michael, she will change and save my creations. But enough on that, Silver come with me, boys go play." God says, grabbing my hand and suddenly we are in a blue room, empty of everything except for us.

            He conjures up a bed and has me lay in it. "I will wake you when it is time, for you are still being improved upon." He says putting his hand on my forehead. Again darkness overwhelms me.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, dedicated to my Saxi.  
> ~Silver  
> Are you brave enough to take the Oath?


End file.
